The thunderman body switch
by Lar7
Summary: So the thunderman switch body but few of them want to keep their new body. So the thunderman do a crossover with the flash.


In a nice town of hiddenville and the thunderman do some spring cleaning. Cherry come in the house say hi thunderman but Billy's got one of Max's invention and Max say this my body switch machine. Nora say why is it bigger then the orb? Max say reason it big because it need a lot of power but Nora use her laser eye hit the bigger orb and Max say Nora going destroy it. Bloom! Max wake up and see his body but look at his body and scream I in Nora's body. Max say who in my body? Nora say I'm in your body Max. Phoebe is freaky out in Billy's body and billy in phoebe's body. Cherry wonder why I'm so small and say oh no I'm in Chloe body and she in my body. Max say it take me a whole year to invented that thing and phoebe say we be stuck like this for a whole year. Max say yes! Phoebe say this is bad and our parents will freak out but Max has a idea and say we act our normal self. Phoebe say it might not work because our parent might know what up. Max say find we going told our parent what happened and I need cherry because she in Chloe's body for her cuteness. Cherry told what happened and Hank say there might be one way to fix this. We are going to see super president kickbutt for our help. So they goes for her help and told them what happened but and she say we will not switch them back because we decided let you stay in your new bodys forever. Chloe like to be a big girl's body do some fun. She told cherry to teleport her, Max, and Billy's to the mall. So cherry do just like that and phoebe go superspeed to the mall too. Nora say I want to go to the mall too. Hank and barb hear Nora in Max's body want to go to mall. Hank fly both of them to the mall.

they went to the mall and Chloe try big girl's clothes. Cherry ask Chloe a question. She say do you miss your teleportation power? Chloe say no and I will never give this body up. Billy agree with Chloe on this one but Max say why you not want to give up your body and they both say we like our new body better. Max say this is bad for all of us and he need to do something. Phoebe superspeed in a the mall and see Max in Nora's body. Ask what happen there? Max say Chloe will not give up Cherry's body and Billy's agree with her. Phoebe say you can keep cherry body with you like it but Max say what. Max ask why phoebe say that? Phoebe say it a good thing she can't teleport in cherry's body but Chloe has a plan. I need you cherry to teleport both to a different world but phoebe say no and it too late.

cherry teleport Chloe in central city. Cherry see this city and amazing about it. Chloe say this is my idea to find a metahuman to has a power to make everything permanent. Cherry say this is bad and decided to need help. So she escaped to star lab and told Barry and Cisco what happen. Cisco vibe a portal to the thunderman universe to get the thunderman. Cisco went to the max and say I need your help because this is going to be bad. So Cisco told everything about what happened and phoebe say shock by the news. Phoebe just to we need get our bodies back to our selves and Cisco vibe a portal to his own world with the thunderman. So they both at the star lab. Phoebe say Max I need you to invented your bigger orb body switch machine fast but Max say it will take me a whole year to invented it. Phoebe say we do not has a whole year and we be stuck like this forever. Max say I give up and let Chloe keep her new body. Barry say that machine is so high tech because you already stuck in your new bodies permanent. Phone ask why? Barry say Max rebuild that machine again but it won't switch you back because it a permanent part both in one. Phoebe say great now I get stuck with superspeed but Barry say you has superspeed and phoebe say yes. Barry get suit up and say I can race you. So they both race around the central city about four time and phoebe wow you are the fastest runner in the world. Billy like to race you but he can't get his body back and we need to find Chloe and Billy. Okay! We both search for her and him. So they look all over the city but can't find them.

 **Arthur note: body switch**

 **max and nora**

 **Phoebe and Billy**

 **Cherry and Chloe**

 **So Max invented a power dive orb is bigger and do both thing. So body switch machine is has permanent part to make their new body permanent.**


End file.
